


Tyler Parker, Teenage Private Investigator: Project Blue Box

by snowflake123



Series: Tyler Parker London's Youngest Investigator [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Non-Fandom related
Genre: Gen, Getting Fired, Mysterious Letters, Nightmares, Old Friends, Old Records, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Past Sleep Deprivation, Research, Running Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants Tyler's attention, but they're getting it in a weird way. With each mysterious letter that she's getting (which is only three) she's getting a little more excited as to who she'll be meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nearing the end of the story, please don't hate me.

It’s just a regular Saturday afternoon. And I’m buried up to my waist in unfinished paper work from solved cases. Business has been slow, and I didn’t have any cases. So I thought I would try and finish the work I had to do. Then file it away. Not to be seen until I need it.

In the middle of filling out the last paper, there was a knock at the door. I told them.

“Its opened.”

I looked up and was glad to see it was Michael.

“How’s the work coming along?” He asked me.

“Just give me five minutes and I’ll be done.”

 

 

After that I filed away the work and asked him.

“So what’s going on?”

He shrugged and said.

“Not much.”

“Did I miss anything while I was stuck in here?”

“No. Not really. Except officer Talon is in a big knot.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I don’t know. I just walked past him and he was in a terrible mood.”

I laughed and said.

“That’s not a surprise. I thought he would be glad that I wasn’t out solving impossible cases.”

“Me too. But he’s just been in a sour mood all day. He’s even passing outside the building right now.”

“Wait. My building?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“He’s not supposed to be near this building what so ever.”

Michael shrugged and said.

“Well, maybe he needs help and he’s too embarrassed to ask.”

I slipped my jacket on and said.

“That’ll be the day. But right now I’m doubtful.”

 

 

We headed out, I stopped Talon and asked him.

“What are you doing officer Talon?”

He just glared and said.

“You don’t have to call me officer anymore.”

Getting curious I asked.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

He seemed too embarrassed to tell, but said.

“Because I got fired.”

“Why? Did you do anything wrong?”

“No, Tyler don’t push your luck. He pulled this on us before so he can try and shut down your small agency that does nothing to him.” Michael warned.

“Look, this time I’m serious. You have to believe me.”

“And what makes you think that she’ll let you come back into her building?”

“Because. I really need a job. And I don’t know where else to turn.”

“Try the classified. Maybe they can get you something.”

 

 

As he started to walk away I stopped Michael and asked.

“Michael. We have to give him a chance.”

“Are you going to?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because. Even though he tried to shut me down once or twice, he still needs a job. Besides most of them pay minimum wage.”

Michael gave in and said.

“Fine.”

I went up to Talon and asked.

“Talon. Do you want to come and work for me for awhile? Or until you find a different job?”

For the first time he smiled and said.

“Sure. Sounds great.”

“Okay. Follow me. I’ll see what I can find.”

We walked in and I told Talon.

“Wait here. I’m going to see if I any positions opened.”

Before I headed back, I told Michael.

“Keep an eye on him. Even though its been awhile I kind of don’t trust him.”

“You can count on me.”

I went back to see what I had.

 

 

After about five minutes I came back and said.

“Would you be okay working as security? That’s the only position I’ve got open.”

“That’s fine. When should I start?”

“When ever you’re ready. You can start today, or tomorrow. But there are rules that even you have to follow. You aren’t allowed in my office unless you have my say, or if you find necessary. Other than that, its off limits.”

He nodded to say he understood.

“Oh. One more thing. I’m going to leave Michael in charge of supervising. If I hear you slip up. Your butts out on the curb. Do I make myself clear?”

He nodded once more, and I said.

“Good. If you start today, your shift starts in an hour. Oh and you have a thirty minute lunch break. Good luck.”

With that I headed to my office to clear my desk of old news and other things I no longer needed.

Michael came with me and asked.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little hard on Talon? I mean he lost his job, got a new and then hit with rules in one day.”

“Yeah. But sometimes you have to be a little hard on the first few days. That’s how you get them in shape. Plus, I’m getting him ready for another job. If he finds one that is.”

“Okay. So how’s project blue box?”

“Not so good. I haven’t seen this guy for weeks. And I’ve been so wrapped up in other work that I totally forgot about it. I’ll tell you, its been a disaster. I can’t seem to get a fixed point on this guy. Much less a small clue about him. Its like, he doesn’t even exist. I can’t get one damn clue. Its so frustrating.”

Michael placed a hand on my shoulder and said.

“Don’t worry. You’ll find him. And you promised yourself that you would. And if I know you better than any other detective. You always stick to your word. As long as you haven’t been keeping yourself up at night.”

I laughed as I said.

“Don’t worry. Those days are over. Trust me. I have complete control of what I’m doing.”

“I sure hope you mean what you’re saying.”

“Don’t worry about me. Everything’s fine. Trust me. I’m okay.”

 

 

We headed into my office and sat down at my desk. And we just talked. Nothing in specific. Just went from one thing to another. Every now and then project blue box would come up, I tried to avoid that topic. But it would some how end up back on project blue box. I tried my hardest to steer away from that. Finally Michael took a hint and moved on to something else. He was in the middle of a sentence when there was a knock at the door.

_Oh great. Who could it be this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Its opened.” I said to who ever was at the door, and to my amazement, it was Jack Foster. I haven’t seen him since Michael, Michelle, and I saved him from Martinez. I went up to shake his hand and said.

“Mr. Foster. Good to see you again. How’s the family? How are you doing?”

“Its good to see you too. They’re good, and I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m doing good. And its great to hear you guys are doing okay. I’m surprised that you haven’t let that incident interfere with your life. Usually I have to send the victims to therapy for a little while. Then they come out fine. But look at you, you’re doing great.”

He smiled and said.

“Thanks.”

“So what brings you here?”

He shrugged and answered.

“Just thought I’d come to see how you’re doing. And just say hello.”

“I’m doing good. Been buried in paper work but I got that finished. How’s the youngest? Oh what was her name? Oh Sarah. How’s Sarah? The whole thing hasn’t taken a heavy toll on her did it?”

“No, she’s fine. In fact, she came with.”

After that, she jumped out from behind him and said.

“Hi Investigator Parker.”

I laughed a little as I said.

“Please, you can call me Tyler.”

“Okay. Where did you put the picture I made?”

“Let me show you. Come here. I had it framed and it sits on my desk. And I always make sure not to cover it with papers. It always stays visible.”

“Do you like that much?”

“No. I love it. Its really cute. And I always have it around. I even thought about hanging it on the wall somewhere. So it stays extra safe.”

She smiled at the thought, and that made me smile.

 

 

After some talk Jack and Sarah left and as they were heading out I said.

“It was great to see you guys again. Stop by when ever you can. You’re always welcome here.”

When they left Michael stepped in and asked me.

“Did you really mean what you said about that picture?”

“Well of course. Its adorable. And its almost always nearly falling off the desk. But maybe not today. It seems fine right now. Anyways, I need to get back to project blue box. Why don’t you go see how Talon is doing?”

“Okay. If you need anything, just call. Okay? Don’t work yourself too hard.”

I smiled and told him.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me. Just need to clear my head. So, I’m going to go out for awhile. Oh and tell Talon that his lunch hour is at noon. And since he started after noon he can go ahead and go. If he wants to. As for me. I’m going to try and stay away from this office.”

“Okay. You go do your thing. And I’ll watch Talon.”

“Call me if he gives you a hard time. And I’ll try to get here as soon as I can. And try to behave yourselves.”

He nodded and I headed out.

 

 

I went to a little café that was well known to me. It wasn't big, but it was fairly popular. It kind of had the 90's feeling to it, with the black and white flooring, and just my luck, I came in on Becky’s shift.

She saw me come in and sasked.

“Hey Tyler. Have any new cases today?”

“For the first time. No. And I like it. It feels good not to have to do anything. Plus I have a major cramp in my hand after catching up on paper work. Except there is one thing I have going on. But its not an assigned case. Its just something I made.”

“Oh. And what’s it about?”

“Its just a side thing. But if you can keep a secret I’ll tell you.”

“Tyler, I’ve kept all you secrets. I think you can tell me.”

“Alright.”

I told her about project blue box and its reasons.

“Don’t worry your secrets safe with me. Is officer Talon giving you any trouble?”

“Yeah.”

“What did he do? Is he still going on about your work?”

“No. He’s working for me now.”

“And why is that?”

“He got fired. So now he’s just a security guard.”

We both laughed about that. We thought it was really funny, and she went on.

“So what else is going on? Just taking a break from the office Tyler?”

“Yeah, basically. Trying not to go insane. And I don’t have one clue for blue box. Just information on the people I have. Which is just the two. And I don’t know anything about them, except for the obvious information. So yeah, its been crazy.”

“Sounds like it. So where’s Michael and Michelle?”

“Michaels back at the office watching Talon and Michelle took the summer off of work. Which is okay. I gave her the rest of the summer to just hang out.”

“Well that was nice of you to give Michelle.”

“Yeah, she deserved it. She was working really hard to help me solve other cases. Thought might as well give her the summer back. Tried to do the same with Michael. But he refused the offer. Asked him if he was sure and he said yes.”

“Hm. Sounds like a tough guy.”

“Yeah. He’s something.”

“Maybe more than just friends?”

“We’ve always been more than just friends. I swear I tell you more than I can count.”

I laughed a little and told her I had to get going before Talon was more than Michael could handle.

 

 

As I walked down the street, I heard something from the past. I ran to where I heard it, but there was nothing there. I thought it was just my imagination, and just kept going. When I got back to the office. I couldn’t believe my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. There was shock in my voice when I asked.

“What happened here? Everything’s a mess.”

The boys were talking at once, so to get them to stop I shouted.

“Enough! One at a time please. What happened?”

They told me their side of the story, Michael started off with.

“Talon started it.”

“I did not. Your little boyfriend started it.”

“I don’t care who started it because I’m ending it. The two of you are going to be cleaning this place up. Together. Now.”

They just stood there looking at me.

“I’m sorry did I stutter? Get to cleaning this place up now or else.”

I went into my office, sat at my desk rubbing my head, and wondered out loud.

“What am I going to do with them? If they keep at this. They’ll destroy the building. I need to get them to work together. If I don’t, then I don’t know what to do.”

 

 

After a few hours, Michael came in saying.

“Hey. We’re done. Are you okay?”

“Peachy.”

“Come on now. You never say that. Something’s bugging you. What’s wrong?”

“You and Talon. I leave the building for twenty minutes and you nearly make it come falling down. Can you please get along? Or at least silently hate each other? Like girls.”

“Are you asking us to be like girls?”

“No. Just hate each other in silence. With out breaking anything. Please. I need a break from all this stress. And you two piled on to it. Just try to get along.”

“Okay. We’ll try our hardest.”

“No, you won’t try. You’ll do it. Just go please.” I waved him off as I said that.

He nodded and I just dropped my head on the table. Trying to knock myself out for the rest of the day.

 

 

Sadly it didn’t work, since the family lived above the office I headed upstairs and plopped on the couch. Dad was up there watching what ever it is he watches on TV and asked.

“Hey is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. Just a little stressed is all.”

“Tyler I know you better. There’s something wrong. And you don’t just come up with no reason.”

“Trust me dad. Everything’s fine. Can we just leave it at that please?”

“Okay.”

Dad always knew when to give me space, and always knew when I didn’t want to talk. He always respected my boundaries, maybe that’s why our family has a great relationship and can communicate well.

 

 

Anyways, after a few hours upstairs, I went back down and prepared myself for the worst.

I had a secret doorway in my room, that lead to the office. I got down there and when I was about to open the door I heard Michael and Talon talking.

“Talon. I think we should give Tyler a break from us fighting.”

“Like, putting the past behind us.”

“Exactly.”

I opened the door and said.

“Well its about time.”

Michael jumped and asked.

“Tyler, how much of that did you hear?”

“Oh, just enough. So you guys are going to be friends now?”

Michael looked down and said.

“Yeah. You’re not going to tell anyone are you?”

I smiled and said.

“Maybe.”

He gave me a worried look and begged.

“Please don’t.”

I started laughing and told them.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell. You need to worry less.”

He just looked at me and said.

“Oh, okay.”

“Yeah. Come on Michael. We have some place to be.”

“We do?”

I winked and he said.

“Oh right, we have that thing to go do.”

“There you go.”

We headed out and Michael asked.

“We really don’t have a thing to go do, do we?”

“Nope. Just an excuse to get out of there. And you two can’t really stand each other can you?”

“No. So we made an agreement to hate each other in silence like girls.”

“I’m so proud of you. Come, on lets go somewhere and grab a shake. I’m buying.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Its my treat, since you guys are trying to get along.”

We just laughed because we both knew it was a lie.

We reached an ice cream shop and got what we wanted, we both got a shake.

We were just walking down the street, and something went past in the corner of my eye. I looked to the right, but it was nothing.

“Hey, what is it?” Michael asked me.

“Its nothing. I just thought I saw something is all.”

He looked at me and so I told him.

“Don’t worry. Its nothing. Trust me.”

He just kept looking at me. I just smiled, looked down, and shook my head.

 

 

A few blocks down someone bumped into me. A little irritated I was about ready to call them out.

Michael tried to stop me and said.

“Tyler don’t. Its not worth it.”

I quickly gave up and said.

“Yeah I guess your right.” I sighed and we just kept going.

Something about that guy seemed familiar. I wasn’t sure what. It was just, something.

 

 

Back at the building, when we walked in there was something sitting on the front desk.

“Hello, what’s this?” I said out loud.

That’s when mom came in and said.

“Oh a note came for you Tyler. Some man came in saying he needed you to take a look at it. It was like he knew you really well.”

“Mom. Everybody knows me pretty well. So how can this be any different?”

_Hey Tyler. Its Jack Foster. I was wondering if you would meet me at the abandoned warehouse by the docks at five. I’ll explain everything when you get there. See you there._

I wasn’t sure if I should take the case. But it didn’t say anything about going there alone, so I was going.


	4. Chapter 4

I asked Michael to go with me, but he wasn’t sure about it. I told him not to worry, because this kind of thing happens every once and awhile. And that sometimes I have something with me just in case it was a trap. He didn’t think it was a good idea.

“Fine. I’ll go by myself if you won’t go with me.” I told him.

As I was about to walk out the door, Michael stopped me and said.

“Hey, be careful okay?”

I smiled and told him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m just saying. Be careful.”

“I will. I promise.”

 

 

I knew that it took a little while to get there so I headed out at four o’clock. To try and get there faster, I had to run.

Just about out of breath I was half way there, but I had to stop and rest. It was half past four and I thought. I’m half way there. Hey that’s a song. I picked back up and ran into a few obstacles. I kept hitting traffic lights.

Well, at least I have a few minutes to catch my breath.

And after that I kept going. When I got there it was four fifty. Just another ten minutes to wait. I brought a bottle of water with me. Still out of breath I said to myself.

“Just nine or ten minutes. Don’t worry. Mr. Foster will be here.”  
Knowing I had some time to sit through, I picked a spot kind of high above the ground. Close enough to the floor, but high enough so I could see the whole room.

As I was climbing I could hear Michael in my head and he warned.

“Be careful Tyler. It may not be as stable as you think.”

“Hey this place maybe old and abandoned. But its not that old. Just a few months. And it was abandoned for a week.” I said to the imaginary voice.

“Okay, whatever you want to do.”

“Thanks.”

When I reached the top, I stood up, looked to my right and noticed that sun was about ready to go down.

I just sat down with my feet over the edge. I was thinking about hanging upside down, but then thought it wasn’t a good idea. I just pulled my feet up then laid back and covered my face with my arm.

 

 

I’m not sure when this happened, but I drifted off and kind of started dreaming about who I was going to meet. In the dream, I had worked my way down and I was just about to meet Mr. Foster. We finally met up, but Mr. Foster was standing in the shadows.

“Mr. Foster. Nice to see you again. If you don’t mind me asking. Do you think you could move into the light please?” I asked him.

“I think I’ll stay where I am thank you. Now, I need to talk to you.”

I lifted my head and said to him.

“Ah yes, that. What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Not what. Who.”

I gave him a confused look and rephrased it.

“Okay. So, who did you lose?”

I heard him laugh a little. I recognized that laugh, but I couldn’t put a name to it. I didn’t quit get a look at him. He moved around me. Staying only in the shadows, and he said.

“I lost this person about a month ago.”

I got suspicious and asked him.

“So why did you wait so long to ask me for help?”

More laughing and he continued.

“I thought she would be gone for a few days.”

I got a little more confused and asked.

“She? Who’s she?”

That’s when he stepped out of the shadows and told me.

“You.”

I nearly fell over when he said that, a little bit in fear, and a little bit in shock, I opposed.

“That’s not possible. They took you to jail. I saw. They had you in handcuffs. Your supposed to be in prison for what you did.”

“They let me out early.”

“Why? Because you broke out? Or because you have a really good lawyer?”

“Lawyer.”

“Hm. Should have known. But why do you want me?”

“Revenge.”

I just rolled my eyes and thought.

That’s all you ever want.

“What did I ever do to you?” I asked him.

He came up to me and nearly shouted.

“You foiled my plans and got me arrested.”

I couldn’t believe he was whining about that. But I stooped to his level and explained.

“Because you deserved it.”

Then out of nowhere this huge cage come falling from the ceiling and landed five inches away from my face. It scared the daylights out of me.

“You can’t keep me in here forever you know.”

Cameron grabbed my arm and said.

“I know. So I plan on to do something I should have done along time ago.” He pulled out a syringe and I asked.

“What’s that?”

He whispered the answer in my ear.

“Try the deadliest thing ever made.”

I tried to backed up a little and said.

“You can’t be serious.”

He gave one of terrible smiles and said.

“I am.”

Just as he was about to stick me with it, I started to shout trying to get someone’s attention.

He just laughed and said.

“Scream all you want. No one can hear you.”

Right as he poked me with it I started to say.

“No please.”

 

 

I came to with a jolt, I was breathing really hard, and I looked around the room after that. I put my hands over my face, and said out loud with a touch of relief.

“Thank goodness, it was just a dream.”

I let out a quick sigh, and after that I left my spot.

Just three minutes after that I heard foot steps walking in my direction. He stopped in the shadows.

I went up to him and asked.

“Mr. Foster?”

He stepped closer and said with just a touch of nervousness in his voice.

“Hey Tyler. Good to see you again.”

After I heard him say that. All worries just washed away.


	5. Chapter 5

I was glad it was him, I walked up to him and said.

“Hey, its good to see you. Goodness its been a bit.”

“Its good to see you too. It has been awhile.”

“So what did you want to talk to me about?”

He kind of shifted around, like he was embarrassed to talk about it. But he finally said.

“I was supposed to give you this.”

He reached in his pocket and handed me another note, then he explained.

“Someone by the name John Smith came up to me and asked me to give it to you. He told me not to read it, and I didn’t take a look. He said to tell you to read it when you’re back at your building. That’s all I was told. Sorry I can’t be much help Tyler.”

I took the note from him and said.

“Oh don’t beat yourself up about it. I don’t mind. I like the challenge. Thanks for the tip and I’ll see you when I do.”

He smiled and left. I headed in the opposite direction back to the office.

 

No one noticed I came back until I accidentally slammed the door to the house shut.

Then Michael was right on my heels.

When we entered the house he asked.

“Whoa Tyler what's up?.”

I held up the note and told him.

“One damn clue that’s what.”

I was smiling and Michael said.

“Read it. Who sent it?”

“Well. Jack had it and said that someone by the name of John Smith asked him to give it to me.”

I turned to go to my room as Michael said.

“But no one named John Smith lives here in London.”

I turned to him and said with excitement.

“I know.”

“So why are you so excited about it?”

I shrugged and honestly told him.

“I don’t know. Just am.”

I sat down on the bed and said.

“Well come on. Do you want to know what it says or not?”

He came over and I read aloud.

“Tyler. How are you doing? You probably don’t know who this is. Or you were able to figure out that there is no John Smith. Since you’re London’s greatest investigator. I have a friend that may have something of interest to you. All you have to do is go to the library tomorrow at two o’clock but, you have to go to the back. There, my friend will have another note and you’ll continue on from there. Be there by two o’clock tomorrow. See you soon.”

“What do you think he means by that?”

“I don’t know. But I’m going there. It’s a clue.”

“What are you two talking about?”

“Mom, don’t just walk in like that. You have to knock first.”

She just rolled her eyes and walked in, she repeated herself.

“What are you two talking about?”

I sighed and answered.  
“Oh just have another note from this person named John Smith is all.”

She just nodded and walked off. I shook my head and said to Michael.

“Come on. Its starting to get late. I think we should call it a night. I have somewhere to be tomorrow.”

“I think I’ll go with you this time if that’s alright?”

“Sure I don’t mind. I mean if you really want to. But first lets do some researching to see if there really is a John Smith in London.”

I smiled and we headed off to the library, where there were census forms and we could check the latest one for John Smith.

 

We got there and I asked the librarian.

“Hi. Can you show us where the census records are please?”

She took us to the back of the library, and I gave her my thanks.

She smiled and turned to leave.

I turned to Michael and said.

“Get comfortable. Cause we’re going to be here for awhile.”

We stayed until the library closed and had found nothing.

We headed back and told mom and dad that we were just out for a really long walk. Like usual they bought it and didn’t ask any other questions.

I was kind of disappointed we didn’t find anyone named John Smith. But that led me to believe that John Smith could be someone else, just using a different name.

Since it was late when we got back, I invited Michael to stay the night in the guest room. He took up on the offer and after that we called it a night.

 

I wasn’t able to sleep, because I was so excited., but sooner or later in the night I drifted off.

The next morning, I found myself being woken up in a funny position. I was nearly off the bed.

I asked Michael to give me ten minutes to get ready. I had terrible bed head, but got it out.

After that I went to the kitchen to get breakfast, well joined the others anyways.

It seemed like time was in slow motion, it irritates me that it happens. But sometimes I just need something to do. So until two, I did something.

 

I had to get faster with my running. So I took a long jog, and Michael came with me. He wasn’t able to keep up, so at every corner I had to stop. He was out of breath, and I wasn’t even tired.

When he caught up to me he asked.

“How is it that you’re not tired yet?”

I shrugged as I told him.

“I don’t know. Maybe its because I’m used to running long distances and you aren’t.”

He looked up at me and said.

“Or maybe its because, you’re some kind of super human.”

I just laughed a little, and said.

“Come on. Lets go to the library, its almost two o’clock.”

We jogged the rest of the way there, and just hung out in the back like we were supposed to. We had just five minutes left to wait. And that was enough for us to catch our breath. When I saw who came around the corner, I couldn’t believe my eyes (again).


	6. Chapter 6

It was Michelle, we both smiled. As she came up to me, I asked.

“Hey. How’s your summer going?”

She smiled and said.

“Good.”

I smiled back and told her.

“That’s good. So are you my meet up? Or messenger for this guy named John Smith?”

She nodded as she said.

“Yeah. So uh. Here you go. See you guys later.”

Before she left, she gave both of us a hug. A little curious I asked her.

“What’s this for?”

“Just cause.”

We went our separate ways saying good bye.

 

 

On our way back home I was shaking with excitement.

Maybe this is the last clue. Hopefully we’ll be able to meet John Smith. I can’t wait to read it.

When we got back it was two thirty, my dad noticed us walk in and asked.

“What you kids got there?”

I looked up with an excited smile and said.

“A clue for something.”

He gave his “dad” look and said.

“Okay. Good luck with this case.”

I smiled and said.

“Thanks dad.”

Michael and I went to my room, I sat on my bed and Michael sat at my desk chair.

I read the note aloud again.

“Tyler. Congratulations. You’ve gotten the last clue. Here’s what you have to do. There’s an alley way three blocks from your building. I want you to meet me there at seven thirty exactly tonight. There you’ll be able to meet with me face to face. See you then.”

I flipped it over incase there was more, but there wasn’t.

When I looked to Michael, I gave him my biggest smile.

“What?” He asked.

“We get to meet John Smith tonight.”

“Did it say anything about coming alone?”

“No. But why don’t we pretend I am? So then he’ll let his guard down. And if he turns out to be a terrible person. You can jump in at any moment.”

He nodded his head and said.

“You know, that sounds like a great idea.”

I smiled and said.

“Thank you. Come on, we need to get ready to go.”

I turned to walk out of the room, and Michael said.

“But, its only two thirty.”

I turned and told him.

“I know. But why not get ready to go early?”

I left him pondering that, and went back down stairs to grab my notes.

A little while later, mom made dinner. Around six forty five, I closed up shop and asked Michael if he was ready to go. He told me he was, and before we left I heard my dad tell him.

“You take care of Tyler.”

Feeling embarrassed I turned to tell him.

“Dad, I’m not little anymore. I can take care of myself. He’s just there if something were to go wrong.”

A little over protective he said back.  
“I know. But remember when Martinez hit you hard enough and gave you a black eye?”

“Its fine now dad. I learned from that experience. Just trust me okay?”

He huffed and said.

“Fine. But be careful.”

I smiled to let him know that everything was going to be fine. And after that we were off.

 

 

When we reached the alley, it was seven twenty. Ten minutes. Feeling excited and nervous at the same time. I couldn’t help but think if he wasn’t what I thought he would be. But then again. I knew that everything would be fine. I turned to Michael and told him.

“Hey Michael, why don’t you find some place to hide?”

“Right. I’ll be behind the dumpster.”

“Okay, just make sure you’re out of sight.”

He nodded, then went back, and we both just waited.

About ready to give up and leave I was greeted by a familiar voice.

“Hello there. Didn’t think I wasn’t going to show up did you?”

I looked my right and saw the Doctor, I walked up to him and asked.

“John Smith I assume?”

“Well. Its not my name but-”

“So what is your name then?”

“I told you. I’m the Doctor.”

Rolling my eyes I said.

“Okay Doctor. So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to see if you changed your mind about traveling.”

I gave a huff, and I told him the same thing I’ve already explained to him.

“I told you the first time. No, I have to stay here. Keep up on paper work, take cases, and make sure Michael and Talon don’t kill each other.”

“Why not take a break from all that and have some fun?”

“Look., its not that I don’t want to. I mean there’s nothing I would want more than to quit working for a little while. But I have responsibilities to take care of. And right now, you’re kind of wasting my time.”

I could tell that he really wanted me to go with him, and he asked.

“What would it take to convince you to come with me?”

“A reason why.”

“I can take you to a different planet. Or a different time. The past or future. I could let you see it all. And, I think there’s something special about you.”

I brushed it off as I said.

“Oh not me. I’m nothing special.”

He told me, almost in a dad like way.

“Yes you are. You’re brilliant. You told me you can solve cases at the age of fifteen.”

“Yeah so? It’s a family thing. Your point?”

“My point is. You could help me in your own way.”

I rolled my eyes and said to Michael.

“This is so ridiculous. Come on Michael lets go.”

He came out, and we headed off, I let Michael go a head of me.

I turned to face the Doctor and told him.

“Thanks for your offer, but I don’t think time travel is for me.”

I turned to walk away, and as I’m walking. I felt a hand on my left shoulder, and I heard him say.

“Wait. There’s something else I want to show you.”


	7. Chapter 7

That caught my attention, so I turned and asked him.

“What would that be?”

He grabbed my hand and smiled, then he just walked off.

Almost every instinct in me said that nothing good was going to come out of this, but I let myself be led by him.

 

 

Eventually we came to another alley way, and sitting there was the blue police box.

I looked up at him with a questioning look and asked.

“Are you serious? You wanted to show me your police box? I mean that can’t be it. I feel like there’s something more to it.”

He smiled and told me.

“Well Tyler. You’re the Investigator. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

I thought for a moment, went around the box to get a look at it, placed and ear on the side. Then just started tapping to see how much of an echo there was.

Then I turned around to face them and said.

“Well obviously there’s more to it than just the outside. So, if I were to guess. By the amount of echo I got back from tapping on the side. There must be enough room in there to throw a party.”

The Doctor smiled like he was glad to know what a detective was thinking, then he came up to me and said.

“Well Investigator. I think you’ve solved the case.”

“Very funny, but why don’t you explain what’s going on.”

He just smiled, then he asked.

“Why don’t you go inside?”

I rolled my eyes and just went to the door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. So I turned to him and said.

“It won’t open.”

I guess he forgot to unlock it. It wasn’t hard to figure out when he went up to the door with a key. After a click that told me that we could go in. But I kind of waited for him to look back. After that he stepped in, and with a warm invitation, asked us to join him.

When we stepped inside, my mouth dropped. I step outside and really went around the whole thing. Twice. I thought to myself.

_Okay Tyler, you’re the greatest investigator. What do I make of this?_

When I stepped inside I asked.

“What the hell is going on?”

The Doctor frowned at me and said.

“Oi, don’t swear.”

“Excuse me? Since when are you my legal guardian? I just want some answers. Or is that to much to ask for Doctor? If that is your real name.”

He suddenly didn’t seem all that friendly when I first met him, when he came up and told me.

“Look. I can’t tell you my name.”

“And why not?”

“Because.”

Starting to get really irritated I asked him.

“Because why?”

Since I wasn’t getting an answer, I decided that maybe I should go and head home, it was starting to get late. So as I’m turning to leave I say.

“Well then. I’m going home. Its late and I need to get going.”

I pulled up my coat collar as I headed outside.

As I’m walking away I could hear Michael calling my name. But I didn’t stop, instead I picked up the pace.

He and eventually the Doctor both caught up to me, and Michael asked.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just thought maybe something else came up.”

“No. I’m fine, now leave me alone.”

I sped up my pace even more. But it was no good, the Doctor stepped in front of me and asked.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Since when does my sanity matter to you guys? Yes I’m fine. I just need to get going.”

“Well, maybe you don’t have to go the long way.”

I looked at the Doctor with a questioning look, and asked him.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you see the Tardis is more than just a time machine. Yes it can go through time and space. It can also take you around the corner.”

“Hold up. The what?”

“Tardis. It stands for time and relative dimension in space. It’s a time machine and ship. Come on I’ll show you.”

He took me back to the Tardis, and he said.

“Wait here.”

Then he left. I was in shock when I saw that thing disappear and reappear in front of me.

 

 

When he stepped out I asked.

“Where did you go?”

“I went back to a couple of days ago when you and your friend were leaving the ice cream shop. I bumped into you on the corner.”

“That was you?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that I was going to see you a few days later?”

“I can’t go back in anyone’s personal timeline, except for cheap tricks.”

I threw my hands in the air signaling defeat and said.

“Okay. I give up, you win I completely believe you. Lets just go back to my office.”

So we went in the Tardis, and I got a better look at the controls. After the Doctor did what he was doing he told us.

“You might want to hang on to something.”

Then he pulled down a lever and the whole thing jolted. When everything stopped, he opened the door. And we were in a corner of my office. My jaw dropped, and I nearly fell over.

I looked to him and said.

“We moved. We were in the middle of an alley, and now we’re in my office. No words can express how I feel. Okay. Do you want a bottle of water Doctor? I’m pretty sure I’ve got some down here.”

“Sure why not?”

“Okay.”

I went over to a little fridge in the corner of my office, and I pulled a small packet out.

The Doctor noticed and asked.

“What’s that?”

“Just some kind of sugar. Its pretty good actually.”

After I put the sweetener in, I shook it up, and asked Michael.

“Hey Michael. Can you go in the other room and grab a few more chairs?”

He left to go and get them and I gave the Doctor the water. After a few minutes Michael came back.

Then the Doctor asked.

“Tyler. You didn’t put some kind of sugar in the water did you?”

“No, I didn’t. I lied, and it should take effect soon.”

“What do you…”

And that’s all he was able to get out, and I caught him before he fell over.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael didn’t question me about what I did. He actually knew about what I was planning to do.

“Come on Michael, help me get him in a chair.”

As he was helping me, he asked.

“So how long until this stuff wares off?”

“It shouldn’t take long. Come on help me find something to keep him there for a few hours.”

We found some rope. It wasn’t much but it worked. We only had enough to tie the Doctor’s hands behind his back.

 

 

When he finally came around, it was nearly dawn. He didn’t seem to happy when he asked.

“What did you put in that drink?”

“If you’re as smart as me I think you’d be able to figure it out.”

“It was some kind of sleeping powder wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Family does it to me sometimes.”

“Is the rope really necessary?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because, after you left the first time I met you. I swore myself that the next time I found you. I was going to find out who you were.”

“Right I understand your determination. But what is this really about?”

“Its about finding out who you are. There’s no John Smith here. And you don’t show up in any records.”

He just glared at me and I told him.

“Hey, its just how I get the information I want. So why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself Doctor?”

“Fine. I’m a time lord. I’m from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, I’m nine hundred and three years old. And I have saved this planet more times than I can remember.”

I was blown away with what he told me, then I asked him.

“Why don’t you tell me a little more about the time lords?”

“Can you untie me first?”

“Oh don’t worry I will. When I get what I want to know.”

Michael pulled me off to the side and asked.

“Tyler. Don’t you think this a little much? You can trust him without having to be like this can’t you?”

I looked over at the Doctor, then told him.

“I guess your right.”

I went over to the Doctor and told him.

“Okay Doctor. I’ll untie you, but when I do. You have to tell me what I want to know. What do you say? Do we have a deal?”

“Yes we have a deal.”

“Okay. Michael, do you remember what I did with my pocket knife?”

“It should be in your blue coat. Why?”

“Because I need it to cut the rope.”

After some looking around, I finally found it and cut the rope. Then I put a chair in front of the Doctor and asked.

“So what are the time lords like? What can they do?”

He told me everything he knew about the Time Lords and Gallifrey. I was blown away with what I now know.

“Okay. One more question. Well two questions. One, where’s Rose? Why isn’t she with you anymore?”

“Rose, is in a parallel universe with her mom, dad and boyfriend.”

“Okay, second question. Do you hate me for what I did?”

We both laughed and he told me.

“No, I’m pretty sure lots of people that I’ve met would want to do the same thing but haven’t. I’ll tell you what though, you are the most persistent person I’ve met.”

“Well I’m glad you don’t hate me. There are too many people who already do. But now I hate myself for doing this to you. That wasn’t fair. I should have just come out and asked you about your story instead of knocking you out and tying you to a chair.”

I sighed and told him.

“You can leave now if you want to. And maybe I’ll see you around sometime Doctor. And I’m really sorry for what I did.”

“Oh its fine.”

I stood up, shook his hand and told him.

“Well Doctor. It was nice to get to know you.”

“Hold on. Don’t you have a little bit of a life story? Maybe how you became an investigator.”

“Sure. Have seat, this might take awhile. Maybe I can get you something without all that distrust or something. Say maybe a cup of coffee. How do you like yours? With cream or black?”

“I don’t drink coffee.”

“Neither do I. Lets just skip the drinks this time. So, my life story. Um, both my parents were detectives, and so was their family. Basically it goes back for generations. And when I reached a certain age, my parents sent me to special school where they taught me how to be a good detective. That’s where I met Michael. After awhile we both lost touch. Then one day while on my first missing person case I ran into him again. And we just started working together. There’s also another member of our team. Her name is Michelle, and I met her at a café. Then again in an alley way. And by the end of that week, I went from a one person thing. To a small group thing. And I haven’t lived in London all my life. I used to live in Miami. Then my parents thought it would be nice to move somewhere else. So I used to be Miami’s greatest and youngest investigator. Now I’m just the youngest investigator.”

“Whose the greatest detective?”

“You’ll think this is crazy, but this person is real. His name is Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I actually met them when I was on my own case. They were nicer than Talon. Though like the rest of London, they thought I was too young to be an investigator. But other than that, they’re pretty cool.”

 

 

The rest of that day was spent with a ton of talking. Before I know it. It already reached ten o’clock at night. I didn’t notice it until I looked out the window. Then it came time for the Doctor to leave. And as he’s leaving I told him.

“Bye Doctor. Hope to see you around sometime. Maybe when we meet up again we can talk about what we’ve been up to. Just not the way we did today.”

“Sure. Just keep an eye out. I’ll be around.”

Now I’m not sure what happened, but I think my brain went on autopilot, and I wrapped my arms around the Doctor. And he returned the gesture, then he said.

“See you around Tyler.”


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks after the Doctor’s visit. I was able to close Project Blue Box. Though his last words played through my head.

_See you around Tyler._

That made me wonder if I was going to see him again. I still felt bad for what I did. Putting the powder in the water and tying him to a chair. But then again, he did forgive me. He even said I was the most persistent person he’s ever met. And I think that was compliment.

Every now and then I would get a letter in the mail from a John Smith. I knew who it was really from, and near the end of the letter it would say something like.

_Don’t let the others get to you._

Or it would say.

_Continue on with your investigator work._

It was nice to hear from him every now and then. And now he’s got a new companion named Martha. And by the way he talks about her, she sounds nice.

 

 

One day when I was just walking down the street. I thought I saw the Doctor, but after a few cars passed by he would be gone. I thought I was seeing what my mind wanted me to see, so I just brushed it off. I was kind of glad to be done with the Doctor. Except now my whole schedule was completely empty, and the only case I had to solve was boredom.

One day when Michael was with me, I wondered aloud.

“Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“How are you able to put up with it?”

“Maybe because most of us aren’t detectives to occupy our time.”

“Michael you’re such a liar. You are a detective.”

“No, I’m your partner.”

“Whatever you still help me.”

“When you let me.”

“When haven’t I let you help me?”

“Good point.”

After that it was pretty quiet. So after that boring few moments I said.

“Oh. I’ve got an idea.”

“And what’s that?”

“Why don’t we go some where?”

“Where did you have in mind?”

“Well. Why not out of London? Say maybe, oh I don’t know. Dartmore, I hear weird things happen there.” I rolled off the couch and went on. “And frankly, I want to check it out.”

“No. We’re not going to Dartmore.”

“Why?”

“Because you said you wouldn’t dare go there. And you told me that if you so happen to get very bored, and you bring up Dartmore to try and steer you off that topic.”

“That’s a stupid idea. Whose idea was that?”

“Yours.”

“Oh. Well I think you’re going to have to tie me down to a chair Michael.”

“Why?”

“Because now I have the need to go out and try to find something to do.”

“You don’t mean that. You’re just mad because you’re really bored.”

“You know me so well.”

“Yeah, a little too well.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay. I’m going to go out and do something. Feel free to come with me if you want to.”

After that I just left without him answering.

A few blocks down I accidentally bumped into someone.  
“Oh sorry sir. I guess I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

When he turned around, I smiled. Just my luck to run into the Doctor and his companion Martha.

“Oh that’s alright Tyler. So how have you been?”

“Very bored. I wish I still lived in Miami. More stuff happens there. So is this Martha you talk about sometimes?”

“Yeah Martha meet-”

She cut him off asking me.

“Wait you’re Tyler Parker? Not the Tyler Parker who caught that Martinez bloke?”

“Yes I am. The Doctor talks about you in his letters. Nice to finally meet you.”

“What does he say about me?”

“He says really good things. Like how clever you are. They’re really good things.”

We spent most of the time standing there and talking. I told how boring London can get without something “fun” going on.

Then I think, out of curiosity the Doctor asked.

“So Tyler. I know that this is going to be a repeat question, but would you like to go time traveling?”

“Yes. There’s nothing going on here. So, why not?”

He seemed a little surprised with my answer. But at the same time he seemed excited. We went to the Tardis and before we left I asked him.

“You’ll be able to bring me back to the day I left right?”

“Yeah no problem.”

“Actually let me make a call first.”

I told Michael that I might not be home for a little bit and to tell my parents. I also told him to put all cases on hold. Then I left with the Doctor and Martha.

 

 

We went to the past, future, and came back to the present day. It only seemed like a few hours to me. But when I got back to the office, Michael told me that I was gone for a few weeks, and cases piled up like crazy. He was in the middle of one, so I offered to help him out.

We were just about to head out and I asked him.

“So how’s Talon doing?”

“He’s doing good. Wondered where you were. So I told him you went on holiday.”

“Thanks.”

“How was traveling with the Doctor?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. But I’ll tell you what. Now I’m not going to be bored. I mean with the cases, we have a chance of being tied up, being taken ourselves, and a ton of paper work.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

And with that we both walked off. And most of our week was helping people with their cases. And that whole time I was home, I was never bored. Just busy and happy. Never before have I loved my job so much.


End file.
